Paper
'''Paper '''is the twelfth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto seems to have taken the planet's paper supply, so Tommy and Daniel go in search of it. This episode is about saving paper. Plot As the episode begins, we find the family indoors, because it was a rainy day. Dad was being practical, Mum was being busy, and Tommy was being bored. When he couldn't find some of his favourite toys, he decided to draw something. Daniel wanted Tommy to draw him. But Tommy wasn't good at drawing Daniel. He made him look a blob, a blobby cat, and a blobby cat with chickenpox. It's also bad when he wastes things. When he pours milk on his cereal, puts washing up liquid in the bowl, and puts grapes in his mouth, it's too much. Tommy had used up the whole pack of paper. There was a big mountain of paper, and Tommy didn't know if he should throw it away. When Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. When they got to the world, they looked at the news where a newsman says that all the paper is gone and they only have tissues left. Daniel spots a paper mountain, so they flew all the way to the mountain and found a paper palace. Tommy drew a doorway and teared it open so they can enter the palace. Tommy and Daniel smelt that Polluto was inside and knew that it was him who dumped the paper. Inside, Polluto and Smogg were planning what food to have on the menu, when Tommy and Daniel came. Tommy and Daniel were furious at Polluto as he asked them for revolting food and he has completed his plan. Polluto told them that he dumped paper on the mountainside and goes through his plan what will happen to the world without any paper. Tommy and Daniel told Polluto they're going to recycle the paper. Polluto and Smogg decided to sneak off but Tommy wanted to get them before they escape. But Daniel had a better idea to roll some paper into a big ball like a big snowball to hit Polluto. As Smogg saw the big paperball rolling down the hill, he tried to tell Polluto but he was busy talking to himself that he didn't pay attention to Smogg, but then he was telling Smogg to listen but Smogg ran away so he could not get hit but Polluto got caught in the paperball and bashed into a tree. In the news, Polluto had to recycle all the paper by himself as he made the mess. The newsman was happy that the paper rampage was over. People can draw again, and paper planes are back, and tissues are safe, all thanks to Tommy Zoom. Back in the real world, it was still raining, and Mum helped Dad with the bookcase. Tommy didn't get better by drawing, but he got better at saving paper. He hugs Daniel while he licks Tommy and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, and Neighbourhood *Theme: Saving paper *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: April 3, 2007 Trivia *This is the first time that it shows a rainy day in the real world. poluto is interupted by tommy * * Category:Episodes